moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel "Rauziya" Browne
"Whatever pays." ''- '''Rachel "Rauziya" Browne' ( This page will perpetually be a work in progress. ) History Abridged Rachel Browne was born in the year 5 L.C.(of the Lotharian Calendar) on the eleventh of April. Her birthplace: Andorhal, one of the largest cities in the kingdom of Lordaeron at the time, and a major distribution center for the northern provinces east of Lordamere Lake. Parents Thomas and Eleanor were well-respected in their local community; her father as a skilled blacksmith, and her mother as a devoted housewife and friendly neighbor. During her youth, Rachel was like many of the other children -- rambunctious, untameable. She dreamt of discovering latent magical abilities, and being whisked away to the city of Dalaran to train among the best and brightest -- anything to escape her normal, boring life. Her parents, though not entirely supportive of these childish fantasies, wanted only the best for their daughter … and so they put their meager savings towards getting her there. Unfortunately, before Rachel could reach adulthood and realize her dreams, disaster struck. Suddenly and without warning, the citizens of Andorhal began dropping like flies -- victims of a horrible plague whose spread was unstoppable. Those that fell returned to life as shambling, undead corpses … tearing apart those living persons who yet remained. Fearing for the life of her only child, Eleanor fled with Rachel -- then fifteen -- to the south, to the kingdom of Stormwind where they sought refuge. Rachel’s father, Thomas, stayed behind to combat the Scourge, a noble act that was, unfortunately, doomed to failure. Whether he eventually became one of the Forsaken is unknown. Eleanor and Rachel’s journey to Stormwind was not an easy one, but they bore it, mistakenly believing that once they arrived -- all would be well; it was not so. Stormwind had been overwhelmed by a flood of humans seeking sanctuary from the Scourge in the north. There were shortages of food, shelter, and jobs all. For months, Rachel and her mother starved, scraping by on what they could scavenge. However, it soon became clear to Eleanor that they could not keep this up for long, and so for the sake of her daughter -- she found employment in one of Stormwind’s many brothels. To support her mother, Rachel turned to stealing, and eventually became a highly-skilled pickpocket. But even so, they lived in poverty -- with no real home to call their own. Then, when Rachel was but seventeen, disaster struck again. Her mother grew sick. It started out as fatigue, which Rachel attributed to her long nights spent in the whorehouse. Except … it only got worse as time wore on, and new symptoms started to appear: her gums became sore, her skin became spotted and yellow, and… eventually, wounds started to appear, bleeding profusely. With no money to pay for a physician’s services, Rachel decided to turn to the Light for salvation. Sadly, she was never able to plead with the clergy for help. Before ever reaching the Cathedral’s holy steps, she was met by several armed knights who sent her away. You see, during her time in the city, Rachel had become well-known as a troublemaker and a thief. She was viewed as a boy crying wolf, her petition for aid as a cleverly crafted lie contrived to gain access to the city’s most holy relics. With little hope left to cling to, Rachel stayed by her mother’s side until the moment she passed away -- at which point, a decision was made. No longer would she be held as a prisoner of this place… this horrid place where her last remaining family member had died, where she had fought and struggled to survive for years, where the so-called knights of virtue were blinded to the plights of the destitute. That very night, Rachel Browne stowed away on a ship bound for Kalimdor -- a mysterious continent across the sea, home to the night elves and various other races. The journey was long and uneventful, the menu repetitive: pickles and eggs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! So, it came as an eventual relief when the ship finally docked in the small goblin run port of Ratchet. There, she managed to convince a traveling merchant to hire her on as cheap manual labor. She accompanied his caravan on an expedition to the southern regions of the continent, making various stops along the way to trade. After a time, she began to enjoy it … there was no shortage of sights to see, each one different from the last -- and her job was easy; all she had to do was unload and reload the wagons. Even this joy, however, could not last. One hot afternoon, under Tanaris’s scorching desert sun, their caravan was raided by a bandit group known as the Wastewanderers. Her fellow travelers were either killed, or fled -- their cargo abandoned. It was only for her youth and prospective beauty that Rachel herself was spared, and taken back with the wanderers to their camp. For the first few days, she was treated as a prisoner. She was tied to a post in the center of the site and given only what food and water she needed to survive. Believing that she would soon be raped or killed, Rachel tried several times to escape, but without success. However, these attempts drew the attention of the Wastewanderers’ leader, Caliph, who saw her potential to become one of them. He took her under his wing ... but he was not a kind and benevolent teacher. Rather, she was like his personal experiment -- his very own creation: a slave, and a monster. He even gave her a new name: Rauziya. She was taught to kill or be killed, to spill blood without mercy or regret. Fearing what would happen to her if she were to rebel, she remained as Caliph’s pet for something like five years … until she was around twenty-two years of age. Then, the Cataclysm came. In a colossal flood, most of western Tanaris was wiped out -- to remain hidden beneath shallow waters for the foreseeable future. With it, the Wastewanderers were obliterated. Or, most of them were. There were a few scattered survivors, Rauziya included, but Caliph was dead -- and Rauziya was free. Gadgetzan, another goblin town, had miraculously survived the natural disaster, and so it was there that she went. In order to leave the desert behind for good, she would need money -- and there was no better place to find it than in Gadgetzan. With the skills she’d gained from her years spent with the Wastewanderers, Rauziya was able to enter the Thunderdome as a gladiator, earning money off of bets for every fight that she won. For months and months she fought, until eventually there was but one remaining gladiator to defeat: Agronak, the Fist, a massive orc that pummeled his enemies to death in seconds. It was a difficult fight, which left Rauziya beaten and bloody, but… the victor. As a result of her achievement, she made a small fortune in gold -- which she used to secure passage back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Finally, things were looking up. When she arrived in Booty Bay, she had a wealth of coin (by her standards) and nothing to do with it. So, she invested in her studies by becoming an apprentice to a quirky gnomish alchemist who liked to call himself “Dr.” Nitris Fizzlefuse. She spent the next four years with him, learning his profession -- until she decided that it was time she set off on her own again. By this time, she was twenty-six. With what little money she had remaining from her time in the arena, she returned to Stormwind and bought herself some laboratory equipment, setting up shop in the basement of an elderly couple’s home. There she lives today -- plying her wares wherever and whenever she can. She keeps in touch with her former mentor, and has become quite friendly with her housemates, Mr. Edward Peyton and his wife, Edith. But still, haunting memories of the past remain. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Gladiators Category:Lordaeronian